


The Dream

by Garito



Series: Demon!Dean Shorts [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon!Dean, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 19:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3180989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garito/pseuds/Garito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short inspired by an AU of Season 10, where Dean stays a demon and the love to Cas will save him eventually.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dream

The angel holds the demon who is falling asleep. Feathers brush softly against the skin of the sinful, like a melody, that wispers forgiveness. Their is a monster in his dreams, a monster that has no eyes, no face, just a meaning, and it's haunting him. He thinks he is faster, but he isn't and the only way to stop it might be to put a knife in his heart. He knifes it, but it's his mother looking back at him. And the monster is still alive. Panic floats over him and he knifes again, only to have the blood of his father all over his hands. The woman, the child. He's exhausted, tired, one last attempt. He is standing in a circle of dead body's, all lined up to watch. Lifeless eyes of his brother are on him while the monster walks closer again. Only this time it has a face. And the face is a mirror, what he sees is himself.  
He wakes up shaking, still haunted by the dead body's on the ground. But the feathers whisper a melody of forgiveness and he buries his head in them and prays that they'll never leave him to himself.


End file.
